


If I die by four hundred pounds of dog then so be it

by BooksandKpop



Series: Soft Fics 9: Every SF9 Pairing (OT2) [23]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, dog owner au, dog park, strict landlords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooksandKpop/pseuds/BooksandKpop
Summary: Jaeyoon was a dog person. But he didn't have a dog.





	If I die by four hundred pounds of dog then so be it

There was nothing Jaeyoon wanted more than a dog. Big or small it didn't matter, he just wanted a ball of fluff to play with when he was too full of energy and cuddle when he felt down. Unfortunately, his landlord was very strict about his "no pets" rule in the apartment block. So in order to get his absolutely necessary weekly dose of cute canine shenanigans, he frequented the dog park a few blocks away.

It was a great system really, and most of his friends said it was way better than Jaeyoon owning a dog himself. He disagreed. Looking after a fluffy friend was part of the package; feeding and walking and grooming them all were important parts of the bonding and he just wanted all of it. But for now, he settled for playing with the puppies in the park and spending as much time as he could in their company.

He went so often and so regularly that several of the owners who brought their dogs got to know him too. There was Lucy, a sweet french bulldog who refused to do anything other than sleep in his lap, and her owner Jimin who was happy to leave her baby in Jaeyoon's tender care while she got her coffee. Then, of course, Coco was a chocolate labrador who was so full of unrestrained energy that his owner Hwan loved leaving him to play fetch with Jaeyoon for an hour while he took a well-needed nap. Some others like Tigger and Mochi came on doggy dates with their owners but always managed to sneak over to him for some of the special dog treats he brought in his pockets. 

Seeing new dogs in the park wasn't something he was surprised by. Usually though, when a dog didn't know him they were cautious about coming over and getting pets and treats. A lot of the time it was the owner who was more cautious, but Jaeyoon was just as much of a people person as he was with dogs and it never took long for them to fall for his charms. 

Today was a very unusual day, but a great one in Jaeyoon's books. He had only been in the park for five minutes and already met two of the regulars before a new dog made itself known to the pink-haired male. And it happened in a dramatic but enjoyable way. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a large ball of adorable fluff coming into the park and he squealed out loud. He had never gotten to pet a Saint Bernard before, and this might be his only chance. 

As if the dog could read his thoughts, it turned and looked straight at Jaeyoon. He grinned widely and bent over to make better eye contact with it. The dog obviously took this as an invitation to come over to him, and so broke away from his owner's hold on his leash and made a beeline for Jaeyoon in large leaps and bounds. In hindsight, he could have easily moved out of the way of the bundle of fluff barrelling towards him. He also should have expected the outcome of a large dog running excitedly towards him.

Next thing he knew he was flat on his back on the soft grass and his face was getting a thorough and enthusiastic licking. There was nothing else to do in the situation other than laugh and bury his hands in the thick fur lying on top of him. He heard some yelling and a moment later the weight was removed from his chest. Looking up and squinting slightly against the sunlight, he saw an angel peering down at him. Then the angel extended a hand to help him up and Jaeyoon registered they were talking to him.

 

"-e's usually so well behaved I don't know what got into him! Please don't have a concussion."

"What?"

"Oh god, you must have really hit your head hard, I'm so sorry."

"Nah it's fine dude. If I die being flattened by four hundred pounds of dog then so be it."

"He's not that heavy! It's mostly just hair."

 

Jaeyoon grinned at the mildly offended tone the owner took at the suggestion his precious dog was overweight. He sat up slowly at finally got a good look at the guy and an even better look at his dog. The dog was a magnificent beast, all slobbery tongue and fluff blowing in the gentle breeze. His owner was also magnificent in his own way. A mop of unruly curls which kept falling across his eyes, ripped jeans and a bomber jacket covered in dog hair. Exactly Jaeyoon's type.

 

"Do you want a hand standing up? Are you injured?"

"I'm fine don't worry. I spend most of my time in the park on the ground playing with dogs anyway."

 

He flashed his most charming smile up at the guy before turning his attention back to the dog.

 

"And what's your name oh mighty one?"

"This is Teacup. He's three."

 

If there was one thing Jaeyoon loved more than dogs, it was dogs with cute owners who had a sense of humour. And he was not about to let such a person slip away from him.

 

"Well Teacup, it was a pleasure to be flattened by you. Now tell me, what must I do to convince your owner to let me cuddle you properly?"

 

Teacup was obviously a very intelligent dog as he barked once at Jaeyoon before turning to look up at his owner. Maybe Jaeyoon fell a little bit more in love with this gigantic fluff ball than he already was when his owner laughed out loud and reached down to scratch behind his big floppy ears.

 

"You're more than welcome to cuddle him - "

"Jaeyoon, Lee Jaeyoon. That's me - dog lover extraordinaire."

"Lee Dawon, at your service. And where is your dog Jaeyoon?"

"I don't have one, my landlord is very strict about it. So I come here for my dose of doggy entertainment."

"That sucks. I moved when I got Teacup because my old landlady wouldn't let me keep him."

 

Jaeyoon nodded understandingly as he reached out and began brushing his fingers through Teacups soft fur. If he had a dog he would 100% be willing to move for them. Dawon joined him sitting on the grass and encouraged Teacup to lie down between them. They made small talk as they spoiled the big dog with attention, and he looked like he was in heaven. He wasn't sure how long the pair of them sat there, but he had begun to lose feeling in his legs from staying in the same position. It was just as he started to rearrange his legs that Teacup decided he had had enough of sitting still for one day.

In one fluid movement, the giant dog was on his feet and it surprised Jaeyoon so much that he fell over and ended up on his back again. Teacup of course took this as an invitation to begin licking his face again. Dawon made a disapproving sound before pulling the dog back again. 

 

"I'm so sorry, this is the first time he has ever done something like this."

"Dawon you have no need to apologise, I am more than happy to be on the receiving end of Teacup's affection."

 

He sat up again and scratched under the dog's chin before smiling reassuringly at Dawon, who was looking at him with a strange expression. Then, the curly haired male stood up too and offered his hand once again to help Jaeyoon up. This time though, he took it graciously and struggled to his feet. When they were both standing Jaeyoon realised two things. First was that he was taller than Dawon, and second was that their hands fit really well together. 

 

"Teacup can get a little bit restless when he hasn't burned off all his energy. That's actually why I brought him to the park in the first place."

"Oh, I'm sorry for putting a delay in your plans."

"Not at all, we were both happy to spend time with you - right buddy?"

 

The dog barked once in affirmative and Jaeyoon couldn't help but laugh. He really was very clever. When he said as much Dawon confirmed it immediately, smiling down at his dog like a proud father. Jaeyoon was maybe falling a little bit for the owner as well as the dog. 

 

"Does he need a lot of exercise every day?"

"Yeah, it's really important to keep him fit and healthy. Which is tiring for me, but good too."

"You walk him all by yourself?"

"I do indeed. He's a lot of work but I love him so it's worth it. Although, I wouldn't say no to having a partner."

 

He heard the flippant tone in Dawon's question, and obviously the shorter male wasn't being a hundred percent serious about his offer. But Jaeyoon was nothing if not an opportunist and this was something he wasn't going to let pass.

 

"I'd love to help! Teacup has obviously taken a shine to me anyway and it would be a crime not let him see me more often."

 

It wasn't hard to exude confident gay energy, after all, he was the reason three of his six friends had their very own sexuality crisis. Dawon looked taken aback by his response though, but one look at Teacup and the dog confirmed it with a short bark. The pair looked at one another before bursting into laughter. 

 

"It's a date."

 

 


End file.
